powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Weaponry
The ability to wield or create weapons with photokinetic power. Variation of Element Weaponry. Opposite of Darkness Weaponry. Also Called *Light Weapons *Photokinetic Weaponry *Photon Weaponry *Weapons of Light Capabilities User can to create or wield weaponry with power over light, which grants the user a wide variety of light-based abilities. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what they were created for or what level of light-based ability they posses. Applications *Light Energy Infusion *Light Infusion *Light Generation *Light Slash Variations *Color Weaponry *Laser Weaponry *Light Artillery *Light Bomb Generation *Light Bow Construction *Light Bullet Projection *Light Energy Bomb Generation *Photokinetic Blade Construction *Photokinetic Polearm Construction *Photokinetic Whip Generation Associations *Element Weaponry *Elemental Weaponry *Light Cutting *Light Energy Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Light Solidification *Light-Darkness Weaponry *Lunar Weaponry *Photokinetic Constructs *Power Weaponry *Radiation Weaponry *Stellar Weaponry *Solar Weaponry *Twilight Weaponry Limitations *Light Negation/Photokinetic Immunity *May rely upon being out in light for any kind of strength at all, or at least for its supernatural abilities, and may lose said abilities when out of direct light sources for a set amount of time. *Darkness Weaponry can fairly counter this. *May not be able to overpower Transcendent Weaponry. *Weapon may require a source of power such as an item. Known Users *Alan Wake (Alan Wake) *Dante (Devil May Cry series) *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) *Raziel (Legacy of Kain series) *Dagger (Marvel Comics) *Yuto Amakawa (Omamori Himari) *Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *Samus Aran (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) *Link (The Legend of Zelda series) *Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) Known Light Weapons Gallery Pit's Light Arrows.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus series) wields the Palutena Bow, a bow crafted by the goddess Palutena and blessed with the moon's light that projects powerful light arrows. BotW Link Master Sword Full Power.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series) wields the Master Sword, a powerful sword blessed by light with the Power to Repel Evil. Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Light Arrow.gif |Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) wields the Bow of Light and Light Arrows, weapons that are blessed with the power of pure light. Marvel's Dagger.jpg|Dagger (Marvel Comics) can create knives of solid light. Yuto Amakawa's Light Ferry.png|Yūto Amakawa (Omamori Himari) using his Light Ferry to imbue light-energy into the Yasutsuna, turning it into a very powerful blade. Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|Kizaru (One Piece) can use his Pika Pika no Mi power to from his Ama no Murkumo, a powerful blade of solid light energy. File:Light_Weapons_Slayers_anime.png|Light Weapons (Slayers); (from left to right) Nezard (trident/claw), Galveira (bow), Gorun Nova (sword), Bodigar (axe) & Ragudo Mezegis (double-edged lance)… Slayers Light Weapons.png|…whenever they are in close proximity, their power increases. Light_Beam.png|The Light Beam (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) is a weapon used by Samus Aran that could fire light energy. Kars' Light Slip Blades JoJo.gif|Kars' Light Slip Blades (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Common Powers